I just want you back
by Dj4488
Summary: After Castiel gets back from purgatory things are different between him and Dean.


Dean looked at Castiel with a worried look on his face. He couldn't stop thinking about how weird castiel was acting as if he no longer loved him as if he no longer cared about everything that they had gone thru in purgatory as if he had forgotten those dark nights after Dean and Benny had found him, how Dean would hold Cas tightly telling him that everything was going to be ok and that they would get back to where they belonged. Castiel noticed Dean stare at him from across the room he was watching television and seemed very intrigued on the weird cartoon on the TV. Dean looked away from Castiel that's when he got up and sat across from Dean in the small table "What is it Dean" Castiel said with a very stern voice Dean looked at him and said "what do you mean Cas, I wonder where Sam is with those burgers". Castiel looked annoyed and said "Dean you seem like something is wrong please tell me so I can be able to help you". Dean got up and said "nothing is wrong dammit" Castiel got up from his seat very angry and said "you never tell me what's on your mind did I do something wrong Dean because if I did you have to tell me so I can fix it" Dean said nothing Castiel walked towards Dean and said "please, Baby tell me so I can make it better". He looked at Deans green eyes and thought he was going to melt. "Dean please I love you so much what is it please talk to me for fucking ones talk to me" Dean looked at him with a shocked look on his face and said "you love me really you have a funny way of showing it Cas" Castiel looked stunned and said "what do you mean Dean you know I love you you're the only men I have ever loved your everything to me Dean don't say that to me, not to me please" Cas got closer to Dean and kissed him gently on his lips". Dean finally felt Cas like before, he felt wanted by Cas and he loved that. Dean put his arm around Castiel's waist and said "why are you acting so strange then, why won't you want to touch me like before you've been out of purgatory for a week now, you've been with me for a week now and you haven't given me anything do you know how bad I want you, I've been in need of you for so long now and your finally back and it's as if you don't care about me". Castiel let go of Dean and looked at him with sad eyes and said "Dean I'm not worthy of your love, I don't feel as if I deserve to be loved by you, after everything I've done and all the bad decisions I have made, we went to purgatory because of me Dean we went after leviathans because I wanted to be better, stronger, powerful and I thought I was doing the right thing. I'm not good I just bring bad things into your life I'm not an angel I don't know how to be anymore, I'm supposed to be taking care of you and hell your always taking care of me as if I'm a child because I am a child Dean I know nothing about this world I know nothing about these people I'm worthless" Dean got close to Castiel he was beginning to feel his heart break he couldn't believe Cas was the one saying this thing usually its him always hating himself. "Cas don't say that I love you so much more, trust me please don't say that your meaningful to me I care about you so much we got out of purgatory we beat the leviathans we did everything together and yes you screwed up but so have I so has Sam and so has every other person with all these crap in their life, I want you Cas so much I love you please forget about the past think about how bad I want you now think of me now of us everything that was done is in the past but I need you to be here with me both of us fighting anything else that comes to us. Dean got close to Castiel he hugged him tight he looked at him and kissed Cas long and hard placing his tongue in Castiels mouth Castiel moaned loudly with made Dean hard he threw Castiel on the bed and began to kiss him softly. Kissing his neck and pressing him harder to him he was so happy to have his Castiel back and Cas seemed happy to be back he was grinning and moaning making Dean Smile as he traced kisses all over his body. Dean said to cas "i just want you back" and continued to kiss him some more.


End file.
